I need Time SasuSaku
by OnlyNaruto
Summary: This takes place as a flashback on the invasions of Pain Arc and the Return of Madara's Arc. (Since the manga hasn't gone too much farther)Sasuke made his decision to protect Konoha and breaks free from the curse. He decides on becoming Hokage which surprises Naruto. Sakura feels confused about her feelings. SasuSaku NaruSaku
1. Reason

**((Hi there :D This is my first story xD I used events from Madara's Arc so I hope the beginning is not too dry. There will be more chapters! Well I hope you enjoy this!))**

**Ps: Lemon will be in later chapters!**

Chapter one

There stood the familiar raven haired missing-nin, with the usual blank expression. He seemed to not care what the others were going to think of him, but wanted to get his point across since it was the only way to carry on his brother's legacy.

"Yeah right a missing-nin suddenly appears and starts saying jokes? Do you even know the meaning of being Hokage?" Kiba growled in anger. Everyone in Rookie nine agreed and the raven received displeasing looks.

The Uchiha overlooked Kiba and merely stated, "I don't care what any of you think, I'll be Hokage. Only I can change this village…" The rest of Rookie nine went quiet. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had changed suddenly after everything that had happened. 'Why now?' She thought to herself and looked over at Naruto. He looked surprised, yet a little depressed. Naruto didn't want to have another fight with his 'best friend' because he believed there was still a way to convince the Uchiha. After a few moments of their quarrel toward the Uchiha, they decided to drop the conversation for now since they were on battle field. Naruto needed Sasuke's help to destroy the ten tails that waited for their existence.

The ten-tails waited as Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the beast. The beast began to clone itself and Sasuke used his kenjutsu skills on the clones as Naruto attempted his attacks. Meanwhile, Sai attempted to figure out the beast's weaknesses while the two fought it. Still in distress, Sakura's hope on Sasuke had risen in some way. She began to believe that maybe he really wanted to change after all, in a good way at least. Suddenly, she ran up to her former-team members in order to help them. What Sakura didn't notice was that one of the clones was charging toward her from behind. When she sensed the beast's movements, Sasuke ran toward it using his chakra.

Sasuke looked back at her and she was surprised that he saved her. "Eh?! Oh..T-thanks Sasuke." Embarrassed, she turned away. 'Dammit he must still think I'm useless.' She ran toward them again. "I want to help you guys!" Naruto noticed this and looked over at her.

"No Sakura! You should stay back; me and Sasuke will destroy it!" Naruto shouted as he landed next to her. She was starting to get a little pissed off at the blonde, but pushed her anger aside. She didn't want to be known as the useless girl anymore. "I promised myself I'll get stronger. I want to help too! You and Sasuke… Both of you always protected me and now it's my turn to help!" She saw Naruto smile in approval and even Sasuke, whose smile was faint.

"How the hell do we destroy this thing?" Naruto was getting frustrated after being continuously attacked by the beast's clones. Finally, Sai figured it out and ran quickly to tell Naruto. Naruto told the other two, and they simultaneously used their summoning technique. A snake was summoned alongside with Katsuyu and Gamakichi. The snake slid past the clones which the clones created a barrier in front of Sasuke. He used his Susanoo on the barrier which made the beast very weak.

"Extinguish the flames Sasuke! The beast is weak now." The blonde commanded, but Sasuke only refused.

"No we can figure out another way…" Sasuke's tone was different.

Not much longer after, Sasuke and the snake went over to Obito. "You need to stop all of this." The raven hissed. Obito didn't answer only to have the snake captured by the beast above them. Sasuke lunged at Obito using his susanoo, but Obitio deflected its process. It wasn't long before everyone saw Sasuke and Obito fighting and the others were ready to fight.

After the long lasting moments of the battle, Obito was finally weak. 'Now it's my chance' the breathless Uchiha thought to himself and approached him, but Kakashi teleported in front of him and stood in front. "Let me do it Sasuke," said the determined teacher. Just when Kakashi thought he had the chance, reanimated Minato stopped them both. "Don't kill it. Naruto help Hashirama, Madara will kill her if you're not there to help." Naruto obeyed and asked Sasuke to help him.

* * *

Naruto and Sai were quickly defeated, only leaving Sasuke well enough to fight. Madara smirked to himself and deflected Sasuke's chidori attacks. Sasuke was far annoyed with the elder Uchiha and took out his katana which he was able to stab Madara's arm in an instant. Blood had spewed from his arm and splattered on the ground.

"Gah!" Madara winced in pain as he slowly spoke to the Uchiha holding his arm. "I see you've improved. How about we stop this fighting Sasuke and join me, a Uchiha, instead!" he offered, hoping Sasuke would agree. Instead, Sasuke smirked back at Madara. "I don't intend on joining you, I want to kill you!" This only made Madara angrier and he growled at the dark haired raven. "Then you'll pay for what you've done to my Rinnengan! I'll take those precious eyes of yours!." Before the two fought again, Sai and Naruto regained a little chakra and assisted Sasuke.

Madara escaped quickly from the three attacks, which Sasuke sent the hawk after him. To his surprise, Hashirama intercepted it. "Sasuke there's another way to. You need to use Tobimara's technique." The Uchiha used his blunt reply "Hn." But then wondered: "You're telling an Uchiha this?" Hashrimama smiled a little. "You remind me of Izuna. Only Izuna is able to stop Madara even during his uncontrollable state."

So, Sasuke followed as instructed and attacked through the opening using Tobimara's technique. Madara notices and instead Sasuke is halted by him.

"W-what?!" Slowly, Sasuke rose to the air and Madara stabbed him instantly.

* * *

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

It had been about a few days after the battle and Sasuke was still unconscious, lying in the hospital. The bright and bubbly cherry blossom was now concerned with the Uchiha that returned recently. It wasn't just because Sasuke health was affected, but she was unsure if this missing-nin should be trusted. As she mentally battled herself walking to the hospital, she was then confronted by Kakashi. She stopped walking and froze, thinking he was angry at her for not showing up this morning. She thought Tsunade told him.

"Are you going to see Sasuke right now?"

His statement was a bit alarming to her, since she thought her own teacher would know.

She smiled and said, "Tsunade told me to heal him. I just thought you knew that. Why?" Her teacher nodded and walked alongside with her.

"I see. Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you. You proved that you don't always need Naruto and Sasuke's help."

Hearing this, she smiled warmly to her teacher and stopped at the doors of the hospital. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand that you're worried about Sasuke. But if he is your nakama, then you need to trust him no matter what. I know you care about him, so you're going to have to find a way to trust him. It's hard for all of us, but Sasuke doesn't intend on doing something unless he has a reason for it."

Sakura faintly blushed, but shook it off. "K-Kakashi-sensei, I understand. B-but like I told Naruto… I don't care for him like that. Well at least not anymore. I cared about the Sasuke who protected his teammates not the one who fell into darkness. It was a childish thing to tell him that I loved him. Those feelings are long gone now."

Her teacher stared at her for a moment and laughed. Was he really laughing when she had work to do? "Well one you lied to Naruto about that because you wanted to kill Sasuke yourself. And second, I didn't exactly ask you if you cared about him, so no need to explain. I need to go to the office." After he disappeared she blushed again in humiliation. She had no need to explain herself at all and Kakashi was testing her.

As she went into the hospital, Tsunade directed her into Sasuke's room. Here, the pale raven haired teammate was tied down by powerful chains around the rim of the bed so he couldn't attack if he gained back chakra. His expression was soft for once, but there was no smile or any expression on his mouth at all. She walked up to the Uchiha and looked him over again. She really wanted to hold him or even touch his face to know that he was really here in Konoha once again. Cautiously, she gently stroked the strands of the raven's dark hair to the longer locks at the end. He looked so peaceful and she saw him taking slow breaths, trying to recover. Her hand then slowly moved from his strand to his cheek and she held his face. Sasuke was really here, and maybe everything would be back to normal again.

When she thought her moment with him could be longer, her thoughts were interrupted. Sasuke had awaken as his torso lifted up and his eyes activated with the mangekyo. Sakura flew back from the force and screamed for Tsunade. Sasuke was going through some convulsion as black marks appeared on his pale complexion. The chains that once held him down began to rattle and each prong slowly broke from each other.

"Shit! H-help! Tsunade Sasuke is-,"

"Sakura hold his arms down. I'll handle it!" The silver haired teacher barged into the room instead.

She nodded and held down Sasuke's arms as he kept trying to get free. Sasuke's eyes met hers. His eyes looked deadly, but yet it looked like a cry for help. She never saw Sasuke in so much pain physically.

"Sakura don't look into his eyes!"

* * *

Everything went black and Sakura found herself in the village, but in an earlier time. She looked around and saw the Uchiha massacre. She saw younger Sasuke crying and talking to Itachi about what happened to his clan. 'I'm in Sasuke's memories?' She questioned herself. Itachi told Sasuke the reason he killed their family, leaving Sasuke to run. Sasuke believed Itachi's lie and his personality changed to being cold hearted. Suddenly time forward as she saw all the memories Sasuke had with team seven to when he had his new team. Time continued to forward to where Sasuke announced himself to be Hokage. Although they were memories, it seemed Sasuke had only remembered the bad ones.

She gained consciousness and looked at her teacher. "Sasuke is getting affected by all the bad memories."

Her teacher eyes widened and he looked at the reckless Uchiha.

"What's wrong with him?" Her voice got shaky.

Her sensei analyzed the Uchiha and his eyes had a look of disbelief. "He broke from the curse of hatred. You were able to see all his memories. I'll have to use a forbidden jutsu to end Sasuke's pain." Chakra was present in Kakashi's hands as he slammed his hands onto Sasuke's chest. The jutsu started to absorb the energy from Sasuke as his marks slowly started to disappear. The helpless Uchiha cringed in pain and screamed.

As much as Sakura wanted to protest against her teacher, she knew the only way to stop Sasuke's pain was by using pain. Slowly, blood dripped from Sasuke's nose and he began to cough, which blood was spewed out. His red eyes blinked and the onyx orbs were shown instead.

Sasuke said nothing, but looked at Sakura and Kakashi with eyes half dazed.

"Alright heal him Sakura."

She knelt down and placed her hands onto Sasuke's chest to heal him. Sasuke's expression formed into anger and he looked up at her with a menacing look.

"Don't heal me. I'll be fine on my own."

'Maybe he didn't change at all' she thought to herself as she quickly pulled her arms away from him.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but felt a little frightened toward the unwelcoming Uchiha, which Kakashi answered for her.

"Sakura is doing something nice for you by trying to save you."

Of course the Uchiha replied with a blunt "Hn" and his eyes shifted to look at the ceiling. Slowly he offered his arm back to Sakura.

Kakashi sighed."Do what you can Sakura. Just to let you know he isn't awake. His mangekyo is only controlling him. So don't reason with him until he is actually awake."

Kakashi then left the room, knowing Sakura could heal him on her own. Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke so many questions, but figured this wasn't a good time. She looked at the ground and put her hands on Sasuke's arms to heal him. Sasuke didn't fight her on this and he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes drifted up to meet the Uchiha's eyes, who seemed to be still staring at her. She sighed and finished with the healing process.

She wanted to ask him something, but instead she asked him a more appropriate question. "Why did you return Sasuke? Why now?" Her voice squeaked and tears started stinging her eyes. She couldn't help it, but to continue to ask him questions. "Y-you worried everyone. You changed so much why would you turn on us and then come back? You killed Danzo! I mean I guess I understand, but there's so much I want to know. " She held back her tears and saw Sasuke's face soften as he looked away from her. "Dammit Sasuke please answer me" her voice was shaky again and she stood back up.

There was a long pause and she was starting to think that Sasuke would never acknowledge her questions. She felt stupid to even ramble to him.

"Well, um. Get rest Sasuke." Was all she could say to him. She turned away from the Uchiha and headed toward the door. He nodded, but there was a curve that appeared on his lips that seemed to look like he was smiling.

She viewed his smile as taunting her and she left the room, feeling like she wanted to cry. As she began to close the door she heard a quiet mumble from Sasuke's lips.

"Thank you again Sakura."

**Leave reviews please :3**


	2. Pain

**((Here's Chapter two ^_^. I'll try to post a new chapter every 5 days so please be patient :3 Hope you enjoy this one!))**

'You have to sacrifice one to protect another'

….

'You could have joined me Sasuke…such a pity'

…..

'You could've changed mom and dad Sasuke'

….

'You end here by my hands Sasuke!'

…..

Two pairs of piercing red eyes shot open at once. Sasuke glanced around the room, almost in a panicky way like he didn't know where he was. The Uchiha was tied down, in a darkened room with boring white walls. He was in the hospital at Konoha and hadn't been conscious to even realize it.

'How the fuck could I have survived Madara's attack?' Sasuke panted remembering the words spoken. It was true the Uchiha's end was supposed to be by the hands of Madara himself, but he managed to survive. He never had felt so helpless and weak. He took a slow breath and struggled to even sit up, but he was restrained by the chains so his body slid back down.

What confused the raven haired man was not just that he was still alive, but why didn't Madara steal his eyes when he had the opportunity to? Someone had to have helped him. His head ached like hell and his whole body was numb. Steadily, the Uchiha slowly raised his shoulders upward and pushed himself up to sit up on the bed.

"For mom…dad..I-itachi…the village. I'll be Hokage to fix this mess," The Uchiha mumbled breathlessly, struggling to even think about anything.

Light footsteps entered the room and the Uchiha's head made a sharp turn to see who intruded into his room.

"What exactly are your intentions Uchiha Sasuke?"

It was Tsunade to Sasuke's surprise. He didn't think she would even dare to speak the Uchiha's name since he committed so many crimes in her village. Tsunade seemed determined to get her answer from Sasuke since it was a perfect time to do so, but Sasuke kept his eye contact away from her.

Although…. Sasuke did plan on becoming the next Hokage.

"Since you're awake I'd like to hear what you have to say. You may have killed the 10 tails, but you have a lot more to prove to us. Don't make me bring Kakashi."

His head rose up to look at her and a small smirk made its way across his lips. "If I was meant to change the way of this village, then I believe I should be Hokage. I saved your people." Tsunade quickly backed away from the Uchiha and didn't know what to say. 'Had Madara's attack really affected Sasuke mentally?' she thought to herself.

"You Hokage?"

A low growl was heard from the Uchiha. He was clearly angered that Tsunade questioned his statement. "I can tell by your face you aren't going to accept my ability to become one! But that's okay. I'm not giving up Tsunade even if it means I have to kil—"before the Uchiha was able to say anymore, he instantly blacked out. Tsunade hit the Uchiha on the back of the head to shut him up.

"We will speak later Uchiha." Anger was in her tone and she left the room.

* * *

_Damp tear stains appeared on the blonde's ninja-wear. His heart wasn't beating anymore and there wasn't anything Sakura could do. His body was getting colder, and his face looked like a corpse's. The pinklete continued to heal the poor boy, but she felt herself running low on chakra._

_"D-dammit! Naruto please don't give up now!" More tears streamed down her face. She knew that Naruto had a pretty bad defeat and after all this time they've been together, it had to end. Her chakra ran out, there was nothing else she could do._

_"We've been through so much! Don't die now!" She threw her hands up in the air and then back to her face. She sobbed. Sakura had failed._

_"You saved me Naruto….And I can't even save you…"_

_A swift movement of long silky black hair pushed past Sakura to the unresponsive Naruto._

_Hinata held Naruto in an embrace as it seemed she longed for the moment to finally hold Naruto. Sakura's eyes weaken as Hinata began to cry into Naruto's shoulder. Their best friend, the hero of Konoha, was dead and they both knew it._

_"This is it huh Sakura? N-no more Na-naruto?" Hinata's voice went shaky and she began to cry again. Sakura looked down, she felt like it was her fault since she wasn't able to save him._

_"I've wanted to hold Naruto like this forever. And here I am holding him dead! I love him. I love Naruto so much!" Hinata cried harder. This couldn't be the end of their best friend. 'Not Naruto…he doesn't deserve this. Not even-'her thoughts snapped back. What happened to Sasuke? _

_"No way! Naruto can't be!" She slammed her fist into the ground which made Hinata jump away from the body in shock. The pinklete wiped away her tears and turned to the frightened girl. She looked around and only to see the familiar spiky, red headed girl crying In the corner. Karin? She kept mumbling Sasuke's name, crying hysterically like he was dead too. This scared her and she knew what she must do._

_"Hinata I'll be back." _

_Her heart felt even more broken when she thought of Sasuke in Naruto's current state. After all, didn't she love Sasuke? Wait. Did she even love him? Was she still in love with him?_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Sakura entered the dark, gloomy hospital room. Something was missing. She took a quick glance around the room and gave a nervous sigh. "S-sasuke? Are you in here?" There was no response. It was way too quiet. She approached the bed and noticed the chains were cut off. She shrieked, fearing that she'd be blamed for his escape. 'I'm screwed Tsunade won't give me anymore missions now.'

"How did he even escape?!" Sakura shrieked again.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

The familiar onyx eyed man walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his thin, muscular body. His dark hair was dripping wet with water as the thin locks hung down from his forehead. His flawless muscular arms rested against the door and his body leaned against the wall. He had just got out of the shower and didn't seem to be pleased to see the pinklete standing in his room.

At least he looked Sexy.

"W-wah?!" Sakura's face went pale white and suddenly a mad blush brushed across her cheeks. 'Oh no. he better not notice.' She quickly turned away, embarrassed that the Uchiha had seen her blush. No words escaped from her mouth, she only stuttered.

"Uh well…"

Sasuke stared blankly at her, waiting for her to say something. He didn't seem to be annoyed with her, but he didn't seem all that willing to see her at the moment.

"I was here to check on you Sasuke." She sheepishly replied. She could tell that Sasuke was not convinced by her answer.

He scoffed, "Tsunade already came in to check on me. That's why I'm not restrained anymore."

"Oh, I see um…"

Then she remembered something yesterday that she wanted to ask him. She remembered speaking to him in the hospital, but she knew he wasn't awake. It was only his unconscious mind speaking to her because he was trying to recover from Madara and his curse.

"Do you remember what you said to me in the Hospital yesterday Sasuke?"

"No...Why are you here?"

Now she looked stupid. She really had no intention in being here. Maybe she should just leave. He seemed to get irritated because she didn't want to answer that. After a minute of silence the raven spoke.

"Where's Naruto?"

Uh oh. How was she going to say it?

For the first time, Sakura felt like she couldn't speak or have an hour conversation that would bore the Uchiha. Tears began to sting her eyes and soon enough it flowed down her cheeks. She sniffled and quickly tried wiping her tears, but that didn't stop the tears from ending.

"Naruto he's-" she choked up on her words as more tears came out. She didn't say anymore. She hated to cry in front of people, especially Sasuke but at this moment she didn't care. Their best friend was dead and she couldn't stop her emotions from getting the best of her. Sasuke's eyes twitched and just stared at her. His blank expression formed into a compassionate and sad one. He understood why she'd cry. Even if it was annoying to him, Naruto was dear to them both. Sakura choked on her tears even more and couldn't control herself from crying. She began quivering and lost balance from her sobbing.

Small delicate hands slid around his waist and arms were thrown around him. Sakura was holding him and cried into his chest. For a moment it stunned him, which his arms instinctively held onto her thin waist unknowingly. This sudden contact surprised the Uchiha. He didn't pull away or let go of her, he just allowed her to cry. Sakura's cry muffled into his chest and she held onto him tighter. His body felt her warmth, something he thought he would never feel besides the cold. When Sasuke realized what was going on his eyes shifted down to look at the pinklete. His face cringed from her hugging him too tightly.

"Sakura, I'm wearing a towel. Let go of me."

"Seriously?"

Normally, Sakura would protest to cover this mistake or obey the Uchiha. She didn't mean to hug him, it's only because her emotions got the best of her. Her crying suddenly slowed down, but still streamed down, staining her cheeks. Instead, a cold glare shot up from the angered pinklete. Her lips quivered, but her glare was superior to the cold hearted raven and he looked a bit intimidated by her.

"You inconsiderate asshole! Our best friend risked his life for yours against Madara! Madara was your entire fault! And yet…. You don't care about how this is affecting anyone?! Not even you?" Her petite arms raised forward and gave him a hard punch into the chest, which knocked Sasuke into the wall. He coughed a bit, looking a little hurt.

"How the fuck could you not care? Naruto means so much to me! What about you Sasuke?! Our best friend is dead because of you! And you were almost dead to even notice it!" Tears streamed from the corner of her eyes, but she kept her piercing glare fixed onto the Uchiha's onyx eyes. Nothing but pure darkness in those eyes of his.

"D-don't you care?" No answer was from the Uchiha.

"So that's all you could say huh? You know sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with you." She was so enraged with his quietness that she didn't realize what she was saying. She panted to catch her breath from her sudden rage and kept her eyes on the Uchiha's.

Holding onto his towel, he stood up next to her. He didn't look at her, but stared at nothingness, away from her eyes. Her bright emeralds looked up at the Uchiha and it was no surprise he'd not say anything. But Sasuke finally spoke to her.

"Is that true?" His hand reached up to her cheek and he held onto her face, but he still kept his eyes away from hers. Sakura muffled a sound and she sobbed again into her hands. She did blow up on him, but she couldn't hold back her emotions once again and let it happen.

"Why Naruto, Sasuke? W-why did he have to die!"

Pain was in his face, he didn't want to cry in front of her. He shut his eyes tightly and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from this emotion. He felt as hurt as the time when Itachi was dead, even when knowing his truth. Its true Sasuke thought of Naruto as a close friend, even if he didn't want to say it. But to have Naruto and Itachi dead, only made him feel the hatred once again. He grabbed Sakura's head and pulled her to his chest, apparently his way of embracing her. Her eyes went wide and she felt her blood boiling from his embrace. He felt her body stiffen and he figured she would be surprised by this. She held onto him and hugged him once again. His firm hands held onto the back of her head as one slid down to her back. He pulled her closer to him and held onto her warmth.

"I can't lose anyone dear to me again. I hate it when you cry."

"Sasuke…?"

"Naruto can't be dead. I'll have to kill that bastard Madara, before he can say that he's dead!" The Uchiha growled.

As much as she cried, she managed to smile at this. The Sasuke that cared about his friends was here after 3 long years.

"You really came back to us Sasuke" Sakura said quietly.

He smiled a little at her.

Sakura felt something poke against her thigh and this instantly ruined the moment.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Your towel fell down." Her face instantly flushed.

**((XD Please review thanks!))**


	3. Connection

**((Actually I managed to type up this story up sooner. I decided to add some fluff between Sasuke and Sakura now. I just wanted to get the plot going before hand. I got inspiration to write this chapter by the picture icon. I tried to keep them in character the best I could. Oh and I understand this isn't fully matching up wit the "manga" but I added my own twist to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!Thank you for your support! :3))**

Hinata, who was left with Naruto, was searching for help, but everyone was busy in the battle. She carefully went into the forest, going back to a path that leads to Konoha. 'I have to get help for Naruto' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, the unconscious Naruto was left on the ground alone. He was left there for quite a while, and a figure lurked behind the shadows. Messy dark, red hair leaped out from a tree next to Naruto. The figure knew what he must do.

"I know how to save him." Gaara immediately created a hand formed by sand that picked up Naruto and they instantly disappeared. By the time Hinata returned with Kakashi, the blonde was gone.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

The battle was over and Madara definitely won this time. Sasuke and Naruto were on the verge of death, but it was only Sasuke who made it out alive. He just recently got released from the hospital a few days after. Shinobi were sent after the battle to search for their beloved hero, but they hadn't had any luck. Kakashi was feeling horrible for not paying well enough attention. Not even he could accompany the blonde in time during the battle. He lost his best student and he was broken into a million pieces. He really thought Naruto would use his Rinnengan in time when he was knocked out by the attack from Kabuto. But then again, Naruto wasn't the same person as his father and Naruto was already out of chakra. He was thinking of sending his two students to find the lost hero, but it would be risky since Madara was indeed alive finally. Kakashi thought of having a meeting with Tsunade instead.

"Naruto had so much going for him. I just want to make sure if it's okay with you that I can borrow Sakura for a while. I understand she needs to assist in helping with healing the others, but she is my student too." Kakashi watched if Tsunade would be convinced.

"Hmm..." Tsunade tapped her nails on the desk, thinking if this would be a good idea.

"I see your point Kakashi." She pondered, which he grinned under his mask.

"Though… Having Sakura go out there alone? She is one of the strongest girls I taught and one of the smartest. But, Madara is actually alive now and full of power. He'd just use her to his advantage."

Kakashi thought on this for a moment. He couldn't lose Sakura too.

"Why not Sasuke go with her? It will be a secret mission."

"No! I will not allow that! You think I'd just suddenly trust him?" She yelled, standing up from her desk.

"Tsunade…" Before the silver haired teacher was able to talk, Tsunade of course cut him off.

"I understand that you have a similar power to the Uchiha. The sharingan? And maybe you know more about it then I do. But how do we trust a threat that killed Danzo and wanted to destroy our village in the first place?"

The teacher didn't have an answer to that and he knew she was right. Although she had a valid point, h knew Sasuke well and believed he could be useful.

"I see Sakura's living with true pain too. Far different then Naruto and Sasuke's pain… so please just leave the girl alone."

Kakashi wasn't the one to understand others feelings. In fact he never focused on how his students were truly feeling. Sakura was dealing with a different kind of loneliness. She was suffering from not being loved by someone who she loved and she always felt weak. It was different from physical pain. Sure she had a lot going for her, but Kakashi knew what she was really feeling now that he thought of it. So he obeyed Tsunade and left the office like that.

* * *

It was the next day and the weather was just perfect. The cherry blossom sat alone looking at her reflection in the clear water. She was still wearing the green Shinobi outfit from the war, but she didn't care. She needed time to think because too much was happening at once. The air was breezy and the weather felt just right. It seemed like it would be a wonderful typical day to go on a nice walk to enjoy the morning, but losing someone that meant so much to her was so difficult to see life like that again. Looking back in the water, she watched two ducks enjoying the water and baby ducklings following after their parents. The father duck ducked his head into the water and brought up a fish throwing it to the two ducklings. One of them caught it and the other got jealous, which they both fought over the fish. The first duckling won anyway and ate it contently. She laughed a little to herself. 'That reminds me so much of Naruto and Sasuke' she thought to herself.

"What's so funny?" a bored voice said to her.

The pinklete looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke standing behind her. It kind of seemed random to explain to the Uchiha because he probably wouldn't understand.

"Nothing."

"Ah."

Sasuke sat beside her and looked at his reflection in the water as well. 'Who am I? What am I supposed to do?' He thought to himself. His thinking was cut short because Sakura wanted to talk with him.

"You know Sasuke…don't you remember when you were jealous because Naruto was getting stronger? It isn't like that anymore is it?" She smiled a little hoping he'd have a moment of nostalgia about good old team seven again. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, seeming like he just wanted to ignore her.

So that's how it was going to be. She didn't want to miss this moment with him.

"What about the time when you always called me annoying? She laughed about the stupid remarks they used to give each other when they were young.

Again he just ignored her questions with a shrug.

"Or the time when you first left the village…leaving Naruto and I. W-when all you said to me was thank you?" This time her voice went a little quiet. Sasuke glanced at her a little, but Sakura was just looking at her feet.

"Don't you…remember?"

"No I don't remember." Sasuke stood up and walked away from the cherry blossom. The same statement he had given her before. It hurt Sakura, but she wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

"Well I know what you do remember!" She ran in front of him and placed her hand on his chest to stop him from walking away.

"You remember me as weak. No wait you still think that!"

"Sakura shut up. I have things to do."

"No you shut up!" She placed her other hand on his mouth so he'd stop talking. Simply, he just grabbed her hand and threw it off his mouth. She smirked knowing what she must do now. She raised her right arm and punched him in the jaw, which Sasuke fell back into the ground. He disappeared and appeared behind her.

"Are you seriously trying to fight me now?"

So now the Uchiha talked back. She spun around and lifted her leg to kick him into his side. Her quick movement impressed Sasuke a little as he stumbled back. Out of her pocket, she reached for her kunai and held it to his neck. Sasuke reached into his katana holder and pulled out the katana and held it to her neck.

"I'm going to prove to you that I've gotten stronger. That's what I wanted to ask you, to fight me. One thing, this is a weapon battle only"

Without giving Sasuke any time to respond she made an attempt to stab him into his chest. Sasuke quickly blocked her attack with his katana and grabbed her left shoulder to push her away from him. She'd figured he'd block the attack. The force from pushing her away made her lose balance so she fell backwards, which Sasuke lunged forward and jerked the katana toward her stomach. She saved her fall by catching herself with her arm, and slid to the side in time so he stabbed the katana into the ground. While she slid, he quickly turned toward her and continuously slashed the katana, which cut her arm. The red liquid dripped from her arm and she lost focus into fighting him. She winced in pain a little and attempted to stand up, but Sasuke pulled her upright by her wounded arm.

"Kya!" She cringed as he held her arm by the wound, but this wasn't going to stop her. She swung the kunai at the Uchiha's face, which sliced the side of his cheek and he instantly let go of her.

"Gah!" he wiped away the blood from his face and attempted to slash her with the Katana again. Immediately, Sakura blocked the attack with the kunai and they simultaneously swung the weapons at each other.

"Are you surprised Sasuke?" she merely stated as she battled the Uchiha.

"I'm surprised that you're still holding up." There was a bit amusement in Sasuke's voice this time. Was he actually enjoying this?

Her arm was starting to hurt worse. Sakura quickly jumped up on the tree and began to heal her arm. She saw the Uchiha look at her in a 'not fair' kind of way. He appeared next to her and continuously slashed the katana as she backed away from him on the branch. He knew she'd fall any moment, which she did. She shrieked as she fell down, but landed perfectly on her feet. She was determined to get him this time. When he jumped down from the tree, she ran toward him, grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. When she used her free hand to hit his face with the kunai, Sasuke raised the Katana up to his face and it instantly knocked the kunai out of her hands.

"Shit." She murmured quietly.

Sasuke threw his left arm in front of him and his forearm rested against her neck, pushing her back into a tree. His face was close to hers and he tilted the katana blade in front of her face smirking. The cherry blossoms pink hair swayed back and forth as the blade slowly spun against it. He looked into her bright emerald eyes and his eyes narrowed. Sakura felt his hot breath breathing on her lips as the blade's side rested against her cheek. Her lips parted in shock that he was able to move like that so quickly.

"Now I got you. "

Sakura kicked his shin trying to escape from him, but that only made Sasuke tilt forward.

His lips slammed right into hers. Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen from the sudden lip contact. Sasuke had never kissed Sakura before and she never believed he ever would. Sakura jerked her head back as a mad blush rushed all over her face in embarrassment. How could this happen so suddenly? She slowly looked up to Sasuke to see what his reaction looked like. He wasn't blushing, his face was blank and his lips were in a thin line.

"S-sasuke I-I really didn't mean for that to happen."

She would say more, but she couldn't bring herself to rant against the Uchiha. First he hugged her, kinda, and now he kissed her. The kiss wasn't like anything she'd expect, but even if it was accidental it had a certain spark that she couldn't describe. She breathed slowly trying to collect her thoughts, yet the Uchiha was close to her body still. He even seemed to look stunned himself. Sasuke tilted his head down to look into her eyes. Maybe he was trying to figure it out too.

"Close your eyes Sakura." His arm had more force onto her neck and she heard her neck making a cracking sound.

"G-gah! Sasuke you're choking me!" She coughed out the words, and closed her eyes.

Sasuke leaned his head forward, but to her ear this time.

"This time I think I win."

He raised the katana and jerked it towards her, but it slid into the tree. And his arm rested on the tree trunk beside her head. She clenched her eyes tightly, fearing that the Uchiha really had intended to kill her.

"But I agree. You've changed."

He leaned his head towards hers and kissed her, but it was more gently. Shocked by his sudden action, she kissed him back, both closing their eyes. Sasuke's lips moved against hers trying to part them, but Sakura had never been kissed before so she didn't follow with his movements. He grunted in annoyance and nibbled on her lower lip and she gasped silently. As they kissed, Sasuke's hands moved lower and held her by her waist, pressing his body against hers. Sakura helplessly held onto his arms, clinging onto his shirt. She wanted to stop to ask him why the hell he was doing this, but then again he's never done anything like this to her before. He rubbed her waist by the palm of his hands and pressed his lower half against hers, which made her trapped between him and the tree. Sakura moaned by his contact and her mouth opened up to him. He darted his tongue past her lips and slowly rubbed his tongue against hers, until he was able to play with it slowly. She just stood there feeling the warm muscle work its way around her tongue, which made her tongue rub against his. She moaned again, getting the hang of it and wrapped her petite arms around his neck. She was beginning to lose breath so she slowly pulled her mouth away from his. He grunted in annoyance from her rejection again.

"S-sasuke wait I-"

He slammed his mouth on hers again, kissing her harder. She had no choice but to follow and kiss him back. Closing their eyes, Sasuke took advantage of her open mouth using his tongue to thrust farther into her mouth. She tangled her tongue around his, trying to gain dominance, but Sasuke didn't allow that. He began to suck gently on her tongue and earned more quiet moans from her. Their lower halves pressed hard against each other. His member hardened through his hakama and she could feel it, making her groan. Feeling a want from him, she quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She heard Sasuke lowly growl and he held her against the tree, slowly rubbing her thighs and continuing their kiss. Her breath hitched into pants, wanting to feel closer to him. No, this felt wrong. She needed to stop. Again, she pulled her face away from his, panting. Sasuke caught up with his breath and brushed his lips against hers wanting to kiss her again, but being respectful to her for wanting to stop.

"Sakura...why stop?"

She was about to speak, but a voice was heard not too far from them.

"Sakura! Sasuke!This is important!" Their teachers casually walked up to them.

Immediately Sasuke let go of Sakura and allowed her to stand on her feet. She was feeling weak and gripped onto his arm. The raven held her upright so she could face her teacher. Kakashi approached the two and looked at them suspiciously. 'Sakura looks embarrassed' the Sensei thought to himself.

"I know what you two were doing!"

"Eh?! K-kashi-sensei? N-no we weren't d-doing anything!" the flustered cherry blossom stuttered.

"You two were…looking for Naruto weren't you! I knew it"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Kakashi had a big grin through that mask seeming oblivious to what was obviously seen.

"Yeah. So what is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just wanted to set up a secret mission in finding Naruto with you two. Sakura, you can't tell Tsunade. She wouldn't like that. And Sasuke please try to convince the village that you are good. Got it?" Kakashi waved to his students to follow him.

They both nodded to their teacher. Sakura was disappointed because she wanted to talk with Sasuke. He's changed, but that contact was so sudden it was almost like a dream. The attractive raven haired man now seemed to be focuses on Kakashi about finding Naruto. He probably just did that so Sakura would focus too now that he finally kissed her. She looked down and followed Sasuke and Kakashi. She hoped Sasuke would explain himself later.

**((:D Leave reviews please! Thanks! More will be coming soon!))**


	4. Confusion

**_((Sorry If I rushed this chapter and haven't updated in a while! I just wanted to get this chapter out to you all like I promised c: I hope you like this one!))_**

_Naruto returned back on the ground, something must've happened to Garaa when he was trying to take Naruto. Sakura returned to him again and attempted to heal him once more. _

_Karin was crying for the Uchiha who was losing his life. She didn't try to heal him but only cried. She cried for Sasuke, why was he going to die now? _

_Moments passed and nothing was working. Sakura looked over to see Karin crying. She took a few breaths and tried thinking, it could be any minute and they both could be dead. She had an idea and walked to Karin._

"_I know how to save them, Naruto needs your chakra okay?" she placed her hand on the upset girl's shoulder. Karin nodded desperately, going to Naruto._

"_What about Sasuke?"_

_Sakura thought of a lie so that Karin wouldn't stop her._

"_I can't save Naruto because you have stronger chakra. Naruto and Sasuke's bonds are connected to each other. If you save Naruto then Sasuke lives too." _

_Karin smiled and got the struggling boy to bite her arm. Sakura ran over to the Uchiha and began to stitch up the wound on Sasuke's stomach._

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'll make sure you'll make it." _

_Sasuke groaned from the pain, he wasn't awake as blood poured out of his mouth. She focused on the little chakra she had and continued to stitch up Sasuke's wounds. To her surprise, she was able to stop must of the blood spurting from his stomach. She placed her hands on his chest and focused on her chakra, which was healing him. Suddenly she collapsed onto the Uchiha's chest, her chakra ran out and she remained limp on the Uchiha. Time passed and Sasuke woke up._

"_You saved me?"_

_They both were found and rushed to the hospital, not having a clue that Naruto couldn't make it._

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

There was a rustle through the trees and bushes caused by a light breeze in the forest. These two ninja were so advanced that no one could hear the two searching for the lost hero. It's been about three hours and Sakura had lied to Sasuke about sensing chakra. Sakura took a look around, but for some reason she couldn't sense the blonde's chakra. She wanted to be useful to Sasuke, but how could she now? Did they need that other girls help, the Uzumaki? No…She would just drag Sasuke further away from her. But, if this mission was so secretive to the village, then it must be important and the fact that her best friend was taken away. A low, angry growl was heard from the figure right next to her.

"What the hell are you doing? We have to keep going."

"S-sorry. I just…Nevermind. Let's go."

"Sakura, why do you keep doing that? This mission is important. So this better be good."

The pinklete could lie, but then again he could always use his mangekyo sharingan to detect if she's lying to him. It was obvious Sasuke could always figure it out and this could end badly. She hesitantly turned to the angered raven haired man.

"The others are at the battle field still right?"

"Yes."

"W-well… You said t-that um, well your former team members were useful right?"

She could see he wasn't even looking or paying attention to her. He just stood there looking off into the distance, seeming annoyed of her conversations she always wanted to have. Was she doing this on purpose? It was getting a little annoying to him.

"We need them."

"What, why?"

She had a nervous laugh and grabbed onto the Uchiha's arm so he could turn to face her. Ugh. He sighed in annoyance and turned to her since she needed him to listen to her. Sometimes Sakura acted weird.

"That girl can sense chakra better than I can. I know it. Even though she's weak in my opinion and can't fight for shit. I never see her fight just lying on the ground dying."

"Sakura what point are you trying to make?"

Dammit. She was rambling again and Sasuke hates long conversations that don't even make sense. A faint blush of embarrassment flushed on her pale skin which showed up noticeably.

"Sorry what I meant to say was…I'm useless Sasuke… I can't locate Naruto. I bet that Uzumaki girl can and she will be useful."

"You're serious?"

"U-uh well no it's just that-"

"You're starting to piss me off. You're saying we came all this way and you just now fucking tell me we can't locate him?!"

"…Yes?" She smiled a little, but Sasuke wasn't the type to handle jokes. And this was no joke to him.

"I need to get Karin then."

Wait. Did Sasuke say "I?" He didn't say "we" but "I"? The hole in her heart tore up more and she looked at the Uchiha a little disappointed. He just walked away and she followed behind him like a lost puppy. Yes it was her fault, but she wanted to prove Sasuke wrong for once that she was stronger. She really was still useless in those evil eyes of his. They kept walking and every time she'd walk a little faster to catch up to him, he'd make the distance between them longer. It was like that until they reached the battle field once again.

* * *

After a while, they ran into the Shinobi forces, which were still carrying off the dead or injured ones back to the village. It was a sad sight to see as old friends cried on each other as well as families who lost loved ones. Sakura stared at these families and she felt sympathetic towards them. Sure her parents were fine, but just seeing this made her feel horrible and scared if Naruto would be okay. She was lucky that Sasuke made it out okay and all her other friends. But Naruto...he was lost and she knew he can't be dead. There was just no way. She turned around to see where Sasuke went and he wasn't near her anymore. Though, a loud shriek was heard not too far from the sight.

"SASUKE!"

The spiky red headed girl flung her arms around the Uchiha's waist and snuggled into him. Sasuke stood there expressionless, but Sakura wasn't judging his face. She was glaring at the girl that was hugging her man…or friend... or comrade; she didn't know what they were.

"Karin. This is important." He pushed the excited girl off him and backed away from her, showing that he didn't want her to do that again. She nodded multiple times, interested in what this Uchiha had to say to her.

"I need your help, so come with me."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the forest. Sakura was left behind and her inner self started to blow up. Fire was ragging in her body she wanted to kill that girl.

"H-hey! You're leaving me here?!" She ran after them, but saw something that angered her worse.

"You're an Uzumaki too, I need you to track Naruto.

"Sasuke, I tried saving him it did not work. I'm sorry for that..but let's doing something else?" She pressed her hand onto his chest and leaned close to the Uchiha.

"No, track him. He's alive I know it."

He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her off of his body. Karin was slowly inching her way to the Uchiha's body again. What really bothered Sakura was that it seemed he really got close to this girl after he left team 7 a while back. He must have had some feelings for her since he was so gentle toward her. She shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat to stop Karin from trying to get close to Sasuke.

"We need to find Naruto and if you're useful you'd focus on your work. We need your help." She smiled politely, hoping she wasn't looking too jealous in the face.

Karin crossed her arms and pouted, she began to focus on the chakra. While Karin was doing that Sasuke walked up to her. She shyly looked up to him, but it was getting a little awkward with his actions.

"We?"

"Y-yeah why not?"

"Sakura there's no 'we' in this. It's going to have to be me and Karin. You'll just get in the way."

"E-eh? B-but Kakashi said this was our mission! You can't leave your comrade behind!"

He shifted his eyes away from her and walked back to the red haired comrade. He really didn't care about Sakura. He really used her so she could focus on the mission.

"I sense it."

"Where is he?" Sasuke's eyes lit up a little for Karin's ability.

"It's hard to tell. He must be underground. Follow me."

Sasuke picked up Karin and dashed away while she gave him directions. Sakura stood there alone. She didn't cry, she actually expected Sasuke to betray her. It wasn't a surprise, so she just went home.

* * *

After a few days of Sasuke not returning, she went back to Tsunade and helped out at the hospital. Tsunade didn't seem to have any clue that she was gone or one the secret mission. Sakura's progress greatly improved and she began to think that she should just stay as a medic ninja. Continuous coughing was heard in the room and Sakura rushed in to help.

The soldier was coughing up blood everywhere. She panicked and quickly placed her hands on his chest to heal him with her chakra. Luckily she saved him in time before his heart gave out.

"You okay sir?!"

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you…"

"Alright, just lay back down. I'll check on you later." She smiled, getting a napkin to wipe the blood off his face.

"Perhaps..." Suddenly he gave off a menacing look and disappeared.

"That chakra...O-orochimaru?"

Sakura was startled. The pinklete stared at the bed in disbelief that the figure disappeared so suddenly. It had to be Orochimaru. A firm hand grabbed the back of her shoulder and Sakura freaked out.

"Kya!" She quickly turned around, but only to see those onyx eyes.

"Hn. Why so startled?"

"S-sasuke? No….fuck off Uchiha! Why the hell are you h—"

His hand pressed up against her mouth and he pushed her against the wall. She was startled even more, but glared at the Uchiha. Her head got free from his hand and she looked like she nearly wanted to kill him.

"So now you want my help! I bet that's what you want! No Sasuke I'm not! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Are you done yet?"

Sakura kept her gaze away from him, her eyes had a piercing look of anger. She didn't understand him. Why did he have to be so complicated?

"I do need your help… I shouldn't have just taken Karin with me. She couldn't fight off the other ninja. But I just didn't want you to get hurt because well you've done enough."

"That is by far the most stupid thing Sasuke. You know I got stronger! Yet you only bring her along and think I'm so useless! You didn't give me a chance! That was OUR secret mission." she spat in his face accidently.

"You're right."

"I sure as hell am right! Don't you dare underestimate me."

"Hn"

"I have another thing to ask you Uchiha!" She practically pounded her fist into his chest as he backed away from her.

"W-why did you kiss me yesterday? Why do you have to fuck with my feelings?"

He blankly stared at her, but his eyes were burning into hers. She wanted to look away but she needed that answer.

"Honestly Sakura, I don't know."

"What?"

"It kind of just happened. First it was accidental and it really only meant to be accidental."

"Oh…"

"But…"

She studied his face wondering what he'd say next.

"I wanted to."

"W-why?"

"Why can't i?"

"Why would you?"

Her questions were getting annoying to him. But Sakura was confused with him. He never opened his feelings about anyone other than his strong love for his brother. But he could have at least told her what's on his mind.

"I care."

"Sasuke?"

She leaned toward his face. She didn't even want to forgive him. For all she knew maybe he opened his feelings up to that red headed comrade. But something told her to do this. Sasuke didn't lean away from her he just…stood there.

She gave him a small gentle kiss on his lips. Almost like a peck, waiting for him to do the next move. She knew he'd just stand there and let it happen, that's what he always did when she'd hug him. But for some reason she found herself kissing him again. Sasuke closed his eyes and held onto her as she kissed him. Her warm lips against his made his feeling of coldness more warm and made him see things brighter. He kissed her back harder and their tongues fought for dominance once again.

"Wait Sa-"

She was cut off when the Uchiha pressed her body against the wall. He tightened his grip on one of her wrists. Moments of kissing passed and to Sakura's surprise Sasuke did something unexpected. His hand had slid up her shirt, foundling with the front of her bra to pull it down. She felt his hand massage her breast underneath her bra and she couldn't help but moan against his lips. A blush spread across her cheeks. The noise from Sakura instantly turned Sasuke on. Sasuke's erection pressed against her as they kissed. She really wanted Sasuke but not like this again. She weakly tried to get out of the Uchiha's grasp but he made sure to pin her wrists again after he massaged her breasts so she wouldn't escape him. Sakura's lips parted, pulling away from him, wanting to say something. Sasuke took advantage and leaned down to her neck. She shivered as his hot breath blew onto her, and he gently kissed on her neck. A small moan escaped her throat and she bit her lip to hold back. Her breath was shortened when he began to suck on the skin of her neck, leaving behind a red mark. After that, he licked it slowly and breathed into her ear. She squirmed enjoying it, but wanting to protest against the Uchiha. Her hips involuntarily rubbed against Sasuke, feeling his erection through his Hakama. In return Sasuke rubbed against her, hearing her moan once again.

"You're too easy to read Sakura. Just agree. You know you want to help me with the mission." He said licking at her earlobe.

"S-Sasuke wait." She now knew why Sasuke did this.

"What?" He then let go of her, he didn't understand what he was doing either.

She slapped the side of his face, which he instantly pulled away from her. He glared coldly at her once again and didn't seem too happy about that. His eyes turned red instead of those dark onyx eyes.

"Just stop already! Just tell me what's on your mind!"

"Why? When you're the one that started it. You seemed to like it." He smirked t her as he rubbed the side of his face.

"T-that's not like you! There's more to this I know it." she blushed a deeper shade of red this time.

"Hn."

"S-stop messing with me. I know you're doing this because of the mission right? So I could focus...You even said it too!"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah. Hn."

"Dammit Sasuke explain yourself already!"

"I need time Sakura."

He gave her another kiss, but it was a lot quicker and her left the room.

Again, she stood there dumbfounded realizing the Uchiha will just keep playing these stupid secret games. If only he could be more forward with his words then his body. If only he could finally tell her what she wanted to hear. If only they could love each other at peace and finally accept their feelings. But he's not that guy, he's Sasuke.

**Hm, Sasuke's complicated :P**

**Anyway, please review :3**


End file.
